


Amber Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Random Stuff [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Amber Eyes

_The twinkling lights_  
_Brightly glued to a pitch blank space_  
_One which forever will expand_  
_Shone never brighter _  
_Than those starlit eyes. _

_For those luscious amber irises_  
_Glowing with a malice only seen once before–_  
_Were just for once, _  
_Glowing a bit softer. _


End file.
